Otherkin
Otherkin is a subculture of butthurt delusional pseudo-spiritualist special snowflakes (or actual snowflakes as they identify as, trust me I searched it) that easily panic at the slightest provocation. They typically respond with cries of offense and of being "oppressed" and "hated on". Description Otherkin can be found rearing their ugly mugs in the slimiest bowels of Tumblr blogs and subreddits. They can soil other online forums with the rank stench of their presence. Otherkin are similar to faggots that post on Facebook about their spirit animals; which is a wolf 90% of the time. There are five types of people who become Otherkin: # Special snowflake attention whores with a victim complex # Batshit insane schizophrenic lunatic nut-jobs # People who do it because it's 'trendy' and 'cool' # Deluded teenagers # People with no personality, so instead they adopt bullshit in place On DP Otherkins were discussed in episode 191, where Ben admitted to thinking that otherkins were trolls when he first heard of them. They smartly pointed out that if Otherkin were legit there would be people who are Maggotkin, E-colikin, Hagfishkin or Mosquitokin. And that not everyone would be a wolf or a Dragon. Leading psychologists, though, have done a psychological profiling that allows them to predict that Ben is, in fact, a NegroKin. Scotty, on the other hand, is an enigma. Some claim he is an eggkin, while others claim he is a bitchkin. These claims have yet to be proven in a scientific method, though, so should be taken with a grain of salt. Paul himself is an otherkin, and identifies as a Snorlax. On TAA Otherkin were recently the victims of TJ Kirk royally tearing the community a new asshole for being absurd. The Otherkin were so butthurt after his first video on them that TJ was now obligated to make a second video that was even more merciless. At the end of the second video, TJ claimed he would never make an Otherkin video again. The Otherkin fucktards foolishly declared it a victory. It goes without saying that 'victory' is not the right word for them to use. WTF is an Otherkin? Otherkin Are F*cking Crazy! Beliefs Otherkin have a very strange set of... beliefs. They all think they are literally an animal or some fictional creature. Basically they take the 'spirit animal' concept and completely blow it out of the water. Each Otherkin believes they are literally a wolf, or a snake, or a rabbit, or even a fucking dragon or some other shit. Some Otherkin go a step further by identifying as things that couldn't even have souls(if there were such things as souls) such as, Computerkin, Robotkin, and even Gingerkin. There are even Otherkin who identify as godkin, demonkin, angelkin and fucking spacekekin, nebulakin, and galaxykin... -_- You may think Otherkin is just a fancy word for Furries, but if you do, you are sorely mistaken. Furries are people pretending to be an animal or some creature. Otherkin are 'animals pretending to be humans'. But the truth is they are a bunch of no life teenage losers who want to be a part of something or people who are just simply psychotic. Fictionkin But your average Otherkin doesn't hold a candle to Fictionkin nutjobs. These guys go even further by identifying as FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. An example TJ has given is of some Tumblr dwelling troglodyte who actually thinks they are Joffrey from Game of Thrones.This weirdo said that he "raped all those women on the show and he doesn't apologize for shit!" Tumblr responded with thunderous applause, despite the vehement hatred of rape culture Tumblr is known for. Origins These cantankerous buckets of cum known as Otherkin have grown out of ancient elven online communities from back in the mid-90s (insert mid-90's Kevin Nash reference here). Known Otherkin *Gerudo Dragon - Dragonkin *LanceCplThomas - Faggotkin *Jim Ass - Dinoaurkin *TJ Kirk - Demonkin *Scotty Kirk - Eggkin *Eggs Rank - Eggkin *The False Shepherd - Spacekin *Devon Tracey - Kangarookin *Milo Yiannopoulos - Faggotkin (The dangerous kind) *Jenny McDermott - Horsekin *Jaclyn Glenn - Plagiaristkin *Brett Keane - ManateeMatineekin *PaulsEgo - Snorlaxkin *Onision - Bananakin *Skulli - Skelekin *Dinoaur - Gherkin *Anita Sarkeesian - Victimkin In A Nutshell Tumblrisms Otherkin Otherkin - Heart of a Snowflake Examples Of Their Insanity Nevtelen1.png Nevtelen2.png Névtelen3.png Névtelen4.png Névtelen5.png Névtelen6.png Névtelen7.png Névtelen8.png Névtelen9.png Névtelen10.png Névtelen11.png Névtelen12.png Névtelen13.png Névtelen14.png Névtelen15.png Névtelen16.png Névtelen17.png Névtelen18.png Névtelen19.png Névtelen20.png Névtelen21.png Névtelen22.png Névtelen23.png Tumblr o0bbrrGh5p1tju3j7o1 1280.jpg Catman-1.gif|"I was a cat in a past life." Screen Shot 2016-04-18 at 3.33.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-18 at 3.33.56 AM.png Gallery Tumblr_inline_n2t4kaaxfV1s9t29c.png Furry vs other kin 2.png|The difference is clear Beware the elves.png gerald.jpg|The next step in the evolution of Otherkin.|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJH5AR0CuRI Category:Furries Category:Special Snowflakes Category:Crazy People Category:Idiots Category:Diseases Category:Attention Whores Category:Social Justice Warriors Category:Antagonists Category:Victims Category:Autistic